Feels Like Home
by 50shadesofwitchbitch
Summary: Cordelia and Misty are house-hunting... Established Foxxay, Rated 'M' For smut.


Cordelia pushed her foot to the metal and the Audi R8 sped away from Robichaux's Academy.

''Where are we goin' De?'' Misty asked her.

''Wait and see.'' The older woman said with a wink.

The city disappeared behind them and after a while the landscape grew greener. Misty glanced over at her wife, who was dressed smartly in a short skirt-suit. Misty bit her lip; she looked beautiful.

''Are we goin' to see another house?'' Misty asked.

Cordelia nodded and a smile spread across her lips. The Supreme had been set on moving since their honeymoon, which they spent in a small country retreat. Misty was keen on the idea; apart from the fact that Cordelia didn't want a small house. Each house they had been to was bigger than the last as Cordelia had insisted that money was no object.

''Maybe we should give the whole movin' thing a break for a while De, 'till the baby's born at least.'' Misty sighed, running her fingertips over her tiny bump that was just beginning to show.

''Which is why it's best to move now. A proper family home.'' Cordelia smiled to herself, but she reached out to take Misty's hand all the same.

The swamp witch pulled her hand away and settled her head against the window for the rest of the drive. It wasn't that she didn't want for them to have their own place; it was Cordelia's ideas of a lavish lifestyle that Misty just didn't covet for; or need for that matter. She felt cheap when the Supreme lavished money on her. It was Cordelia who had paid for their wedding and everything since; including the IVF treatment that brought them the miracle pregnancy that they had both longed for.

Things like that were important, Misty knew that. But it was things like the car when Misty didn't even drive. The designer clothes when Misty liked her own. She understood that Cordelia's family had always been well-off but Misty just didn't desire for material things.

''My god.'' Misty gasped when they pulled up outside the property.

Cordelia raised her sculpted eyebrows and pulled a small remote from her pocket. With a touch of a button the front gates opened and Cordelia pulled into the driveway.

''Please, be open minded. I know it's… big. But I want to give you and the baby everything I possibly can. I love you.'' Cordelia said, turning in her seat.

She leant forwards and kissed the swamp witch meaningfully. Misty gladly returned the kiss, running her hand along her wife's forearm as she did.

''I love you too.'' Misty whispered, but her eyes were too busy running over the building in front of them.

Cordelia hopped out of the car and jogged round to Misty's side before she could even open the door. Cordelia offered her an open hand and the two walked arm in arm to the front porch. A smartly dressed woman greeted them.

''Nice to meet you. I'm Alison.'' The estate agent smiled, showing all her pearly white teeth.

Cordelia extended a hand.

''Cordelia Goode. This is my wife, Misty.'' She smiled.

Misty shook the woman's hand and returned her smile but she felt out of place next to the two flawless women.

''Right, well I suppose we will start out here. The building was erected in the 1600's and was originally a farmhouse. It has a barn, a paddock, a pool…'' She began.

Misty wasn't listening. She was looking up at the house and wondering if she could picture herself living there. It didn't seem likely. It was far too grand.

''Two sitting rooms, an orangery, kitchen, basement, drawing room.'' The woman continued as they walked around the bottom floor, which subsequently took forever as the place was so big.

Cordelia ran her thumb over Misty's sending shivers up her spine. Cordelia nodded and made conversation with Alison as if she'd seen the same property a hundred times before. Misty just stared in disbelief.

''It's too much.'' Misty whispered finally when Alison was out of earshot.

Cordelia could see Misty was close to tears. The Supreme stopped immediately and took her wife's shoulders. She hated to see her upset.

''Can we have a moment to ourselves?'' Cordelia called over her shoulder.

''Of course, Mrs Goode. There are six bedrooms upstairs and a nursery. Feel free to go and have a look.'' Alison smiled, eyeing Misty's pregnant stomach.

''Let's take a look at the nursery.'' Cordelia whispered, placing her hands on Misty's waist.

''Okay.'' Misty whispered.

Cordelia took her wife's hand and lead her up the spiral staircase. When they reached the top Misty poked her head inside the nursery.

''It's beautiful.'' She gasped, noticing it was already fully furnished.

It was a bedroom fit for a princess, the kind you read about in fairy tales. The kind she could only dream of her child having. She felt the baby move beneath her skin and she smiled.

''_You're_ beautiful Misty.'' Cordelia said, pulling Misty back across the landing.

The Supreme tugged her wife into a bedroom and locked the door behind them. Sensing the tension between them, Cordelia laced her arms around Misty and kissed her passionately. And then she deepened the kiss as only she knew how to, running her hands over Misty's body and spreading a fire through the pit of her stomach. The swamp witch stepped back and gawped open-mouthed at Cordelia.

''Not here.'' She gasped, shaking her head.

Cordelia just laughed. She reached up and began to unbutton her blouse, never taking her eyes of Misty.

''Cordelia.'' Misty breathed in disbelief.

She glanced over at the bed beside them. What with the pregnancy her hormones were raging, but even Misty was surprised at how badly she wanted Cordelia. Here, now, despite the circumstances. In a moment of bravery, Misty pulled her sundress over her head and tossed it to the floor. She fell back against the mattress and sat up on her elbows, biting her lower lip softly.

''God you are so sexy.'' Cordelia said nasally.

She wandered over to the woman, stepping out of her skirt as she did so. She crawled onto the bed so she was sitting astride Misty, just below the woman's protruding stomach. Cordelia ran her hands down Misty, making the young witch squirm beneath her.

''Please, Cordelia.'' Misty groaned.

''I haven't even started yet.'' Cordelia giggled.

''You know how… oh god… how sensitive I…ughh.'' Misty could barely speak for the carnal groans that escaped her throat as Cordelia ran wild with her fingers.

Cordelia laughed softly and lowered her head, kissing Misty's belly; the baby now a soft roundness between them. The gesture made Misty's heart swell. She knew then that she would do anything for this woman. She loved her more than anything.

''I love you.'' Misty said, tipping Cordelia's head up with her finger.

Cordelia silenced her with a kiss as she ran her fingers up and down the apex of Misty's thighs. She began to toy with Misty's bundle of nerves through the fabric of her now soaked panties. Hooking her finger around the band, she tugged them down over her soft, alabaster legs.

''Ughh, Cordelia.'' Misty hissed through gritted teeth as the Supreme took one of Misty's pert nipples between her teeth.

Sensing how desperate Misty was, Cordelia slid down her body and, settling between the swamp witch's thighs, she bowed her head and began to tease Misty.

''Look how wet you are.'' She whispered against her.

''Cordelia.'' Misty shot her a warning look.

Cordelia smiled. Oh how she loved to tease her.

''Fuck me. I want you to fuck me.'' Misty groaned, bucking her hips once.

''So be it.'' Cordelia dipped her head once more and took her clit between her teeth, sucking gently.

''Fuck!'' Misty arched her back and laced her fingers into Cordelia's hair.

She ground her hips into the friction she so desperately needed. Cordelia slid two fingers inside herself, making Misty groan louder at the sight before her. The Supreme twirled her tongue around and around before jutting it in and out of Misty's wetness. Misty bit down on the back of her hand to stay as quiet as she could manage.

''Harder, please don't stop!'' Misty begged, her legs quivering.

Cordelia did as she was told, her own hips continuing to rock against her own hand. Misty screamed out, not caring that Alison could be right beneath them. Cordelia grabbed the swamp witches hip with her free hand; her fingers digging in and making her writhe and grasp the sheets.

''I'm coming, Misty, I'm coming!'' Cordelia whimpered against Misty's sex.

Her words were enough to send the swamp witch over the edge, making her scream and buck her hips, and they came together.

''Misty!'' Cordelia screamed, her body writhing in perfect synchronisation with the young witch's.

Misty felt her insides contract and pulsate around Cordelia's tongue. The orgasm that seized them both seemed to last for an eternity before Cordelia collapsed exhausted next to her wife. The two women lay silent, breathless, gazing into one another's eyes.

''So, how was upstairs?'' Alison asked when the two women joined her outside a while later.

Her eyes flew to Misty's just-fucked hair and Cordelia's crumpled clothes and she flushed. She didn't look best pleased.

''The nursery is beautiful, just what we want for the baby.'' Cordelia snaked her arm around Misty, while trying to straighten her skirt with the other.

''And the other bedrooms are just exquisite. I'm glad it comes fully furnished, the beds are amazingly comfortable.'' Misty smiled and she felt Cordelia gasp.

Alison filled them in on a few more details before revealing the price. It was extortionate.

''We'll take it.'' Misty said, intertwining her fingers with Cordelia's.

Their wedding rings danced on their fingers as they gripped one another's hand tightly.

''Yes. This is the one. It feels like home.'' Cordelia said.


End file.
